


Closer to Metal

by typhlos1on



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bondage, Burnplay, Burns, Choking, Cigarettes, Dom!Nick, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Nudity, PWP, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typhlos1on/pseuds/typhlos1on
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel finally gets his wish; he gets to be Nick's plaything.</p><p>Literally nothing but smut.<br/>Will add the appropriate tags for later chapters.</p><p>Trying to keep Nathaniel as vague as possible. I also named him Nathaniel because I would be the person to switch Nick/Nate when writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Dear Friend Max](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dear+Friend+Max).



Silence and cigarette smoke hung in the air. 

Nathaniel felt the wind blow through the gaps in the shack wall, feeling it on every inch of his naked body. Instinctively, he shivered, feeling the hairs on his arms and chest raise. He immediately tried suppressing his movements. His knees were beginning to ache from the lumpy mattress. He focused his attention on staying calm. 

Nick’s necktie had been twisted around his mouth and eyes to blindfold and gag him. Nathaniel cycled his breathing, inhaling deeply and exhaling quietly through his nose. He tried making as little noise and to be as still as possible- he was not given permission to move or speak yet. The mattress was getting to be annoyingly uncomfortable; he shifted his body weight slightly and he prayed Nick would not notice.

The Detective worked quietly behind him, diligently wrapping his wrists. Nathaniel knew if he tried freeing himself the twine would end up deeply cutting into his skin. Nick’s hands worked with mechanical precision; his knots tied meticulously and perfectly as to prevent Nathaniel’s escape from his control. Nathaniel felt a final tug on his wrists, then felt twine wrap around his ankles.

This is exactly where Nathaniel wanted to be, and they both knew that. 

“You’re such a good, obedient slut.”

Nathaniel shuddered. Nick teased one of his metallic fingers across his bare feet. As he let out a pathetic, stifled whimper; Nick chuckled.  
Nathaniel was definitely nervous. Fighting the urge to bite his lip in fear of damaging Nick’s tie, he exhaled deeply.

Nathaniel felt Nick’s hands move away from his wrists, and some shifting. Nick’s metallic hand tenderly brushed across his cheek, teasing his stubble, pulling his black necktie away from Nathaniel’s mouth and eyes.  
Two glowing gold orbs stared into Nathaniel’s soul. The only other sources of light were a lit cigarette dangling from Nick’s lips and some candles on a table in front of them.

“You having second thoughts here? We can stop.”

“No!” Nathaniel nearly shouted while empathetically shaking his head.

“We’re not doing this if you don’t want to.” Nathaniel knew it was his friend Nick and not The Detective speaking. “Don’t say you want to do this because you think it will make-”

“I want to do this.” Nathaniel interrupted. “I’m just- apprehensive and excited because I’ve, you know, never actually done this.” 

Nick cocked an eyebrow for affirmation. “You sure?”

Nathaniel licked his lips in anticipation. “Yes. I’ve been thinking about this for a very long time.” He whispered, sucking his bottom lip. “A very, very long time.”

Nick whirred in delight and his eyes lowered. “You ready?”

“Yes, sir.” That was all Nick needed. Nick grabbed Nathaniel’s throat with his left hand, and wound his tie around his mouth again.

“I know you can’t talk right now, but hum "Sixty Minute Man" if you need me to stop for any reason.” The Detective took a long drag of his cigarette. Nick’s grip tightened on Nathaniel’s neck as he extinguished his cigarette, twisting into Nathaniel’s collarbone.

Nathaniel reeled backwards, unable to pull away due to Nick’s grip on his neck. He winced as he screamed through his gag. Nathaniel felt his blood rush to his head and his groin. Nick let the butt fall on the mattress, noticing Nathaniel’s growing bulge. “You’re disgusting.” He growled, slightly increasing the pressure. Nathaniel choked; feeling his face grow hot and his eyes water. "I'm going to make you see just how much of a filthy whore you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choking. Verbal humiliation. Nick playing with Nathaniel's burn. Nathaniel getting off on all of this. ALSO: THE BEGINNING OF THAT REALLY KINKY SHIT I PROMISED.

“Have you always been this way? Getting off from being used?” Nick hissed. Nathaniel tried to answer him, however, the gag prevented him from speaking. Nathaniel answered with an indistinguishable mumble, hoping Nick would know what he said. Nick glowered, tightening his grip. “Don’t make me ask you again.” Nathaniel nodded as best he could.

Nathaniel felt his face burning; he was somehow blushing even though his face was beginning to turn a bright scarlet. His eyesight was clouded from the tears involuntarily forming. Forcing himself to blink them out of his eyes, he felt their cool wetness run down his cheeks. 

“Look at me.” Nick commanded as Nathaniel struggled to make his eyes focus on Nick’s amber irises. “You’re disgusting,” Nick whirred, slowly pulling Nathaniel up by his neck. Nathaniel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his face and neck beginning to turn a deep purple. After what seemed like hours, Nick released him, realizing he would black out before he would admit defeat. Nathaniel fell over into a slump, wheezing, able to breathe again. His collarbone seared in pain as it made contact with the mattress.

"Tenacious," Nick muttered, barely audible, as he untied Nathaniel’s gag. Nathaniel gasped as it was loosened from his mouth, letting him breathe without obstruction. Nick turned around and walked over to the table as Nathaniel’s breathing stabilized. As Nathaniel was doubled over, he caught a glimpse of his aching member. 

There was no question now; he was fully erect. In attempt to fling his tears off his face, he shook his head. With some effort, Nathaniel pushed himself back on his knees, his wrists and ankles still bound behind him. Nathaniel’s coughs masked Nick’s footsteps. Nathaniel did not notice Nick was beside him until he felt the backside of his metallic hand caress his cheek. 

A sharp gasp escaped from his mouth as he jerked away in surprise. The icy cold metal felt so starkly different across his flushed skin. Fighting to control his breathing, he tightly shut his eyes and focused his thoughts. His collarbone was throbbing in pain. His cock ached for friction. 

Nick’s hand edged below his jaw, lightly grazing the bruises beginning to form. Nathaniel bit his lip to stifle a whimper. Nick twirled his hand around and placed his metal palm against Nathaniel’s cheeks, turning Nathaniel’s head to look towards him. Nathaniel opened his eyes as he felt Nick’s hand leave his face. Towering beside him was The Detective. In Nick’s other hand, a lit candle was burning brightly, wax pooling at the top. Nathaniel studied it, completely baffled.

Nick softly chuckled at Nathaniel’s terrible poker face. “Question for ya. Did you like it when I put my cigarette out on you?” 

“Yes, sir.” Nathaniel answered.

“What did you like about it?”

“It, uh,” fishing for the right words, “hurt. Uh, but it felt good because it hurt.” Nick moved closer towards him, angling himself in front of Nathaniel. Nick placed his right hand firmly on Nathaniel’s left shoulder, making him shiver again. Nick’s metal thumb traced a perfect circle around the burn. Nick’s other hand still holding the candle. Nathaniel shuddered, eliciting a weak moan. 

“Do you like it when I hurt you?” Nick growled, driving his thumb directly into the burn.

“UNH!” Nathaniel yelped, Nick pushing harder into his skin, lifting his hand from Nathaniel’s shoulder.

“Excuse me?” Nick whirred as he twisted his thumb.

“YES, Yes yes yesyesyes,” he whined, his back buckling from the pain and pleasure. His wrists ached from his squirming. His cock was throbbing. He needed something, anything to rub against. Nick enjoyed toying with him far too much. He loved seeing him squirm beneath him, powerless and vulnerable.

“Yes what?” he asked, tapping his thumb against Nathaniel.

“Yes sir,” he gasped. A devilish grin spread across Nick’s face as he saw Nathaniel buck his hips in vain. 

“Get up,” Nick said, seizing Nathaniel’s shoulder again. Nathaniel obeyed, straightening his spine, pushing himself against Nick’s thumb. Nick brought his left hand over to Nathaniel’s face, bringing the candle mere inches from his nose. Heat irritated from it. He could feel the heat spread across his face. “You’ll love this, then,” Nick whirred as he tilted the candle forward, spilling hot wax onto Nathaniel’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been almost a year since I’ve worked on this, I have an outline, I just gotta fill it out. It’ll get done, eventually. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I'm done with school so I can write more! I'm really excited for the next parts.
> 
> Also, [hit me up on tumblr](https://v8vendetta.tumblr.com/)! I need friends I can talk about Fallout kinks and headcanons. ;_;


End file.
